thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch (The Landscape)
This is a summation of episode 6 of season 2 of The Landscape Campaign. The party, having gathered a few clues about the next destination of Ounjerul's hoard, head out of Yaral towards Starvista Lake. It takes nearly two weeks, and along the way they are beset by goblins and other pesky jungle-dwellers that are more easily dealt with than many of the group's more recent challenges, as Kel just stepped on them. Finally arriving at the banks of one of the rivers that feed into Starvista Lake, the group embarks by canoe, eventually arriving in the waters of the startlingly massive lake. Johann estimates it to be three times the size of Lake Leanor! After another hard day of rowing along the lakeshore, it is discovered that this lake is the site of a rare phenomena. The gigantic body of water actually sits across two levels. The upper lake, upon reaching a massive 600 foot cliff, tumbles down over a waterfall into the lower lake, a more tranquil yet equally large body of water. After foraging for enough rope to lower both themselves and the canoes down the edge of the waterfall safely, the group becomes divided over which of several local villages to go to for directions. Several villages, inhabited by either goblin or halfling tribes pepper the lakeshore. Eventually, JimJam and Bilko leave the group to visit a tribe of halflings, while everyone else goes to see what the goblins are all about. Before either group reaches the shore, they are attacked by a swarm of huge crocodiles! The fight is fast and fierce, with everyone fighting to stay on the boats, until suddenly Tophat is dragged under - swallowed whole by a crocodile. Simultaneously, across the lake a roar is heard and a massive splash disrupts the surface of the lake as the magestic, fierce, powerful and very hungry Ounjerul emerges from his lair behind the waterfall. The crocs scatter and dive as Ounjerul preforms a quick hunt, diving into the water and surfacing with a massive struggling crocodile in his jaws. The dragon returns to his lair, and an unsettling, nervous peace falls over the lake. The adventurers, stunned by the loss of Tophat, but excited they have finally tracked down their prey, continue into the safety of the shore. JimJam and Bilko meet the Snapjaw Warrior's chieftan, who wants their help getting rid of Ounjerul, and he introduces them to Oooblumt, the Mother-Croc of Starvista Lake. The ancient, blind and sentient crocodile beseeches JimJam for assistance in drawing Ounjerul away from her lake, so her brood can live and hunt in peace. JimJam manages to wrangle a compromise from her, and Tophat is belched out by one of her ferocious children. That night, as a feast and much dancing takes place in the Snapjaw village, JimJam, Tophat and Kel sneak their way into Oooblumt's lair, and steal a glittering Faberge egg. The crocodiles sleep through the theft, and everyone hits the sack, exhausted, but excited for the action sure to come the next day.